


Sisterly Help

by LilyGrace1305



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, i was bored, temper tantrum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGrace1305/pseuds/LilyGrace1305
Summary: Her five year old temper tantrums were nothing new, but to the Bellas, it was. So when it happens in front of the Bellas for the first time, who can Chloe get to calm her down, and explain her troubles? Chaubrey! -Side Brittana There isn't enough pitch perfect/glee crossovers on the internet, so I decided to make one.





	1. Calling For Help

As soon as Chloe woke up, she could feel that something was up in the air.

Her feelings were right.

What had always been a private thing between her family and Chloe, there Aubrey was, stomping her foot, and crying like a 5-year old not getting their own way. When the 5-year old temper tantrum had started in front of the Bellas, the red-head knew that there was something up with her girlfriend.

She knew something was up because, the blonde had stated years ago that she wanted to keep it private.

All the Bellas, but Chloe, watched the blonde, shocked at what was happening in front of them. Chloe took a step to the hysterical blonde, and grabbed her shoulders. The action clearly didn’t go unnoticed by Aubrey, as she shot her tear-filled, bloodshot eyes towards her girlfriend. Chloe pulled her girlfriend into a hug, as silent sobs came out from the blonde’s body.

The girls all took it as their cue to exit, and all left the building. So the 2 girls were all alone in the building for the next hour and a half, wrapped in each other’s bodies, until the blonde finally fell asleep in the red-heads arms.

Chloe slowly lifted Aubrey up off the floor and got her into their car. Chloe drove to their apartment, wondering what to do the blonde the entire time. Once she got home, she woke the sleeping beauty next to her.  
“Bree, honey. Wake up, we’re home.”  
“Wha? When did we get here?” The blonde sleepily asked.  
“Just now honey. Come on, let’s get you inside then get you to bed.” The blonde mumbled something incoherent but went.

As soon as Chloe was 100% sure that Bree was asleep, she called the blonde’s sister, Quinn. She had told her about what had happened, and Quinn said that she would be there in a few hours.

\--------------------------------------

After a while, Quinn showed up at the door. “Chlo! It’s me!” The blonde shouted.  
“It’s open Q!” The red-head shouted back. Quinn opened the door and let herself in. When she walked in, she was surprised to see her younger sister, still asleep on her bed. She then walked up to Chloe and gave her a hug. “Hey, Chlo.”  
“Hey, Q. Thanks for coming at such short notice.”  
“No problem Chlo. Do you remember Brittany and Santana?” The blonde asked.  
“Your 2 best friends who couldn’t keep their hands off each other when you were the Bellas captain? Yeah I remember them!”  
“Yeah, they will be coming over as well. They are at Taco Bell at the moment. They haven’t eaten today.”  
“That’s fine Q!”

The younger blonde, sleeping next to them, started to wake up. “Chlo? Why can I hear my sis- Oh. Hey Quinn.”  
“Hi sleeping beauty! You finally decide to wake up!” A couple of moments later, there was a knock at the door. “Hey! Brittz and I want in!” Chloe walked up to the door and opened it. Santana barged in pulling Brittany along with her. “Ayyy! What’s up ladies!” Santana yelled.  
“SHUT UP!” A voice yelled from one of the beds, “You 3! Why are you here?”  
“Well…” Quinn started, “Chloe called me and told me about what happened earlier, and told me to come here. Britt and San said that they’d tag along as well.”  
“Well, you 3 wasted your time coming, because I’m fine.” The younger blonde argued.  
“Bree, you’re not fine. You had one of your 5-year old tantrums in the middle of practice, and you said that you wanted to keep it secret between us 5! And if I know my sister well enough, your face says that you’re anything but fine.”


	2. Going Home

“QUINN LET IT GO I’M FINE!” Aubrey shouted. Even the dumbest person on Earth could tell that she wasn’t fine. “You don’t know anything about me Quinn.” The younger blonde was practically crying by that point.  
“Bree, you’re my baby sister. I know everything about you. Now, if everyone leaves, will you tell me what’s wrong?” The younger sister thought for a moment, then nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------

Chloe, Brittany and Santana had all gone to the mall to give the 2 sisters some time alone, so Aubrey and Quinn were in the apartment by themselves. Quinn took a good look around the apartment, and saw books everywhere. She knew that they weren’t Chloe’s, because Chloe had always studied in her room. Aubrey could study anywhere, but her room, so she knew that the books had to be Bree’s.

“Okay, Bree. What’s wrong? You never have this many books out.” The older blonde asked.  
“I’ve been really stressed lately. I have to study for midterms, then worry about the Bellas. Then Beca is a whole different story. She’s so annoying! She doesn’t shut up about the goddamn setlist! And then-” The younger blonde was cut off with her older sister pulling her into a hug.  
“Bree! Settle down. If you ever need help, you’ve always got me, Chlo, Britt, San, everyone! Just give us a call and we’ll be there!”  
“Thanks Q. I just have the weight of the world on my shoulders, and I guess, I just lost my way.”  
“It’s alright Bree. Now, you seem tired. Go to sleep, I’m not leaving for the next couple of weeks.”

It was the next Bellas rehearsal, and Quinn said that she’d make an appearance at some point. At the moment, Chloe hadn’t shown up yet, no one was putting any effort into the routine, and it was all starting to annoy Aubrey to pieces. Beca was coming up to the blonde, and before Beca said anything, Aubrey started to talk. “Before you say anything Mitchell, I have a few words for you. You and Stacie need to stop eye-fucking, and get on with choreography. What’s the next thing? Oh! You need to get it through your thick skull, because we are not, and I repeat, ARE NOT, changing the setlist. And finally, you can’t dance for the life of you! In fact, none of you can! I might need to take Mr. Schue’s idea of boot-” Aubrey was cut off as she needed to hold back puke that was threatening to make and appearance. Luckily, one sister, who had heard her sisters entire rant, had made an appearance at the right time, and ran towards Aubrey, so that she could ensure that a puke explosion wasn’t about to happen. “Bree, calm down. Take a deep breath.” The younger blonde did as her sister instructed, and she was a lot calmer than what she was 2 minutes ago.

“Who’s this?” Fat Amy finally asked.  
“Hello Bellas. I am Quinn Fabray, Aubrey’s older sister, and Bellas captain 4 years ago.” Quinn introduced herself.  
“Wait.” Stacie was speaking. “If you 2 are sisters, why do you have different surnames?”  
“I was born before mom and dad were married, and my 2 year old self didn’t want a different surname, so I have moms surname.” Quinn explained with all of the Bellas, including Aubrey, nodding along.

“Bree, you are not using Mr. Schue’s booty camp program.”  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, but who’s Mr. Schue?” Beca popped the question out of nowhere.  
“He was our Glee club, and Spanish teacher in High School. And why can’t I use his booty camp program Quinn Fabray?”  
“You know what? Bree, you and I are going somewhere. Practice is over.” Quinn declared.  
“You’re not the one who can sa-”  
“Practice is over Aubrey.” Quinn cut off sternly.  
“Fine then.”

\--------------------------------------

“Q, where are we going?” Aubrey asked.  
“Well, first to pick up Chloe, Brittany and Santana. Then Lima.”  
“Why are going to Lima?”  
“It seems like you could use the comfort of the Choir room again. You were so calm back in the New Directions. It was the calmest any of us ever saw you.” The older blonde explained.  
“Okay then.” The two blondes drove to pick up Brittany, Santana and Chloe in silence, then as soon as the 3 girls were in the car, the silence was broken.  
“Hello!” Chloe was the first into the car.  
“Can we put on my favorite song? My Headband?” Brittany asked as soon as she’s in the car.  
“No Britt, we aren’t putting Berry’s stupid song on.” Santana enters the car and answers the question.

\--------------------------------------

Mr. Schue was teaching a lesson when the five girls walked through the door. “Oh hi ladies! Welcome back!” Mr. Schue greeted them.  
“Uhhh, Mr. Schue, who are these ladies?” One girl asked.  
“The 5 girls that helped us win nationals a few years back. 8 years? About that. Ladies, if you’d like to introduce yourselves?”  
“Thanks Mr. Schue. Hi everybody! I’m Quinn, this is my sister Aubrey, and my friends, Santana, Brittany and Chloe.” Quinn introduced the, a she pointed to the other girls as she said their names.

“What brings you girls here? Aubrey? Aren’t you and Chloe in your senior year of College?” Mr. Schue asked.  
“Well yes, they are, but I decided to bring them here, with Britt, San and I. And Bree was the calmest any of us ever saw her here in the New Directions.” Quinn explained.  
“Well you girls are welcome here any time you like. You know that!”  
“Thanks Mr. Schue.” Aubrey said.  
“No problem Aubrey! Now you 5! Take a seat!”

The 5 girls sat down in a few chairs and just listened to Mr. Schue. At some point, Aubrey and Chloe started holding hands and went off into a daze. What snapped them out of their daze was, was someone tapping their shoulders. “Hey! Lovebirds! Everyone has left! I advise that you do too!” Santana was practically yelling in their ears, but it snapped them out of it.  
“I’m gonna talk to Mr. Schue for a couple of minutes. You guys go ahead.” Aubrey said.  
“Okay babe.” Chloe said. The 4 girls walked out of the room.

“Oh hey Bree, I didn’t realize that you were still here.” Mr. Schue turned around and saw Aubrey.  
“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you.”  
“What about?”  
“Just stuff.”  
“When Quinn said that the calmest they ever saw you was in here, what was she going on about?” Mr. Schue asked.  
“I’ve been really stressed lately and they brought me her to relax me.” Aubrey explained.

About 5 minutes later, Aubrey and Mr. Schue had finished talking and Aubrey caught up with the other 4 girls. “Oh hey Bree! You returned!” Quinn said.  
“Hola amigos! Hola Novia!” Aubrey answered.  
“I forgot that you’re fluent in Spanish. Hello to you too babe!” Chloe said.  
“What did you talk about?” Santana asked.  
“None of your business Santana Lopez.” Aubrey answered.  
“Let’s go to the library and look at yearbooks!” Brittany suggested,  
“Good idea Britt! Let’s go!” Chloe said.

“Hey mom!” Quinn was on the phone to her and Bree’s mom seeing if all 5 girls could stay at their house during their time in Ohio. “We can? Thanks mom! See you soon!” Quinn ended the phone call. “Good news ladies! We can stay there! Let’s go!” The 5 girls hopped into the car and started belting out to Hey Soul Sister by Train.


End file.
